Passenger vehicles often include electric batteries for operating features of vehicle electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, vehicles commonly include a 12V lead-acid automotive battery configured to supply electric energy to vehicle starter systems (e.g., a starter motor), lighting systems, and/or ignition systems. In electric, fuel cell (“FC”), and/or hybrid vehicles, a high voltage (“HV”) battery system may be used to power electric drivetrain components (e.g., electric drive motors and the like).
In certain designs, battery systems included in a vehicle may be liquid-cooled. For example, to dissipate heat generated by a HV battery, which may comprise a plurality of cells and/or sub-batteries configured in series and/or in parallel, a HV battery system may include a cooling system configured to cool the HV battery using a liquid coolant. A consideration in designing a battery cooling system is reducing and/or otherwise preventing the occurrence of coolant leaks from the cooling system. Leaked coolant may cause a variety of issues including, for example, electrical malfunctions and/or thermal events. Conventional battery cooling systems designs, however, may involve the use of relatively complex and/or otherwise expensive manufacturing methods to reduce the occurrence of coolant leaks.